


Artwork for: The Signs of the Four

by kiwigirl188



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Big Bang Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwigirl188/pseuds/kiwigirl188
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Signs of the Four: A Victorian Sherlolly Story, by Emma Lynch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for: The Signs of the Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma_Lynch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Lynch/gifts).



[](http://s458.photobucket.com/user/kiwigirl188/media/SBBC/SignOf4.jpg.html)

The Signs of the Four, by Kira 


End file.
